The 12 days of Naruto Christmas!
by gisella89
Summary: Join the Naruto gang on christmas as they sing the 12 days of christmas... with a spin. They make the lyrics! Merry christmas everyone, and if you like this then check out my Akatsuki one!


**My treat to you all as a christmas present! I also have an Akatsuki one called 'The 12 days of Akatsuki christmas' CHECK IT OUT! Review, do whatever in the christmas spirit, and If you want me to do a _xreader I'd totally do it on my deviantart profile! (It's just gisella89) now enjoy!**

The ninjas gathered around the warm, cozy hearth. Team Kakashi, Sai and Yamato, Team Gai, Team Asuma, Shino and Kiba, and Gaara and his siblings. Everyone was wearing droopy santa hats with fluffy bottoms and little pompoms on the end. And everyone was happy, especially Kakashi because the newest make out paradise had just come out and he was getting a free signed one. On the wall were paintings that Sai had painted to get into the spirit, however, he was still having trouble naming them.

Jiraiya walked in in a full on santa claus outfit. "Merry christmas everyone! Ho ho ho!" He bellowed. "Hey pervy sage!" Naruto greeted happily. "Where in the world did you get a santa outfit?" Shikamaru asked. "Just a little thing I dug out of my closet" He grinned.

There was a healthy amount of silence. "Why did you have a santa suit in there?!" Lee asked in his oblivious nature. Kiba who was next to him patted Lee on the back. "Don't ask. But knowing Jiraiya-sensai, just don't touch it." "Well then! Where was I?" Jiraiya asked cheerily "Christmas" Sai reminded helpfully "Oh, thanks! Well everyone, what do you think of our tree?!" Jiraiya gestured to the large pine tree that was decorated in the most random and colourful ornaments possible.

Everyone said happy things of agreement.

"Good!" Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in?" Kakashi said. Hinata walked in, then saw Naruto. "Oh, Naruto!" She exclaimed. She went and sat down under the tree next to Naruto. Her face was beet red. Today would be the day she was going to tell Naruto she liked him. Today she would finally pluck up the courage.

Ino's face spread into the widest smirk that she could possibly muster, and she picked a piece of mistletoe off of the tree. Everyone watched as Ino dangled it over Hinata and Naruto's heads. She giggled hard and seeing it, Hinata's face went somehow even more red than before, and then she toppled over sideways and fainted. Lots of people laughed, but Naruto didn't understand. "What-" Sakura's face twitched. "Just... oh Naruto..." Sakura sighed. Ino walked over to Hinata, and then with a heavy sigh picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. "This happens often" Shino explained darkly. "Oh youth! I remember the burning sensation of love in the-!" Gai sensai started, but Neji gave him a white eyed stare so blood curdling he stopped. "Yeah, oooookay... now can I get to the poi-" "Where's the drinks?!" Choji asked loudly "Next room over..." Jiraiya said, sighing heavily. "Thanks!" Choji rushed out of the room and returned in a few seconds flat with a huge flask of eggnog and one of cider. He dished it out to everyone and they sipped on the sweet drinks. "So I've come up with a good christmas festive activity!" "What is it?" Yamato asked "A sing along!" Jiraiya announced "Oh great, what a drag..." Shikamaru muttered. "Shikamaru, keep a nice attitude, because we're gonna sing the twelve days of christmas but with a twist!" "A twist...?" Temari, Tenten, and Gaara all said suspiciously "Yeah, we're going to make our own lyrics! You all ready?" "Yeah!" A few people said. A few grouched off. "Let's start!" Jiraiya said happily, and he took out a tape then put it in a tape recorder. "Hit it Yamato!" Yamato grudgingly took a bell out of his pocket and started ringing it rhythmically. Jiraiya pressed the play button and the tune to the twelve days of christmas started playing.

"On the first day of christmas hokage gave to me" Jiraiya started, and some caught on and sang with him. Naruto's voice rang through the air like a bell, and he was so off it hurt their ears. Jiraiya stopped the recording and stared Naruto down. "Sing a little softer, Naruto" "Sorry pervy Sage..." Then Jiraiya pressed the play button and Sakura was first to fill in the lyrics "A birdbrained jinchuriki!" "Hey..." Naruto mumbled sourly, crossing his arms.

"On the second day of christmas hokage gave to me~!" "Two fainting Hinatas!" Ino strained, putting the black haired girl down on the ground gently "And a birdbrained jinchuriki!" "On the third day of christmas hokage gave to me" "Three make out series!" Kakashi actually squealed, thinking about the newest book in the series. I see somebody likes my books, Jiraiya thought. They continued. "Two fainting Hinatas, and a birdbrained jinchuriki!"

Shikamaru looked so bored you could have thought he was sleeping, but inside, everyone knew he had some christmas cheer. "On the fourth day of christmas hokage gave to me~" "This song sucks." Shikamaru exhaled, but at the wrong time. Jiraiya counted that as the fourth day and they went on "Three Make-out series, two fainting hinatas, and a birdbrained Jinchuriki!"

Now at this time everyone was singing along and laughing, but Gaara had even started to do something that could have been dancing. He was bouncing side to side uncharacteristically.

"Fiiiiiivvveeee dannncccing Gaaarrraaaass!" Kankuro sang loudly with Temari piping in. "Four this song sucks, three Make-out series, two fainting Hinatas and a birdbrained Jinchuriki!" "On the sixth day of christmas the hokage gave to me "SIX HOURS OF TRAINING!" Lee cried in enthusiastically, getting a huge thumbs up from his sensai. "That's my boy!" Gai grinned "Five dancing Gaaaraaaas! Four this song sucks" Every time they aid that Shikamaru blushed "three Make-out Paradises, two fainting Hinatas and a Birdbrained Jinchuriki!" "On the seventh day of christmas the hokage-" "SEVEN BOWLS OF RAMEN!" Naruto interrupted. Sakura gave him a dirty look but out of christmas generosity didn't knock out his teeth. "Uh, yeah, so on the eighth day of christmas hokage gave to me~" "EIGHT BOWLS OF RAMEN!" "But Naruto! You did that already!" Tenten exclaimed angrily "So what?" At this time everything was a mouthful and Jiraiya stopped the tape. "But you can't do the same thing twice!" She protested "Why not? It just means I would get... eh, 7 + 8... uhm, 14 bowls of ramen!" "Fifteen, actually" Neji pointed out. "Whatever! I can do the same thing twice. Put it back on, pervy sage!" And so he did. "seven bowls of ramen, six hours of training, 5 dancing Gaaaraaas!~ four this song sucks, three Make-out series two fainting Hinatas and a birdbrained Jinchuriki!"

Tenten was mad, and she had the cross popping veins plastered on her forehead. "On the ninth day of christmas, Hokage gave to mee~" "Nine enraged Tentens!" Kiba sang smugly. Kakashi scratched his head in unison with Jiraiya. This wasn't exactly going as planned. "Eight bowls of ramen, seven bowls of ramen, six hours of training, 5 dancing Gaaaraaas! Four this song sucks, three Make-out series, two fainting Hinatas and a birdbrained Jinchuriki!" "On the tenth day of christmas Hokage gave to me~" "10 million bugs..." Shino said, not singing, in a creepy tone "Nine enraged Tentens, eight bowls of ramen, seven bowls of ramen, six hours of training, 5 dancing Gaaaraas! Four this song sucks, three Make-out series, two fainting Hinatas and a birdbrained Jinchuriki!" "On the eleventh day of christmas Hokage gave to me" "Eleven unnamed paintings" Sakura said, gesturing to Sai's art that were on the wall "Ten million bugs, nine enraged Tentens, eight bowls of ramen, seven bowls of ramen, six hours of training, 5 dancing Gaaaraas! Four this song sucks, three Make-out series, two fainting Hinatas and a birdbrained Jinchuriki!" Now they were onto the twelfth day, oh the suspense! Everyone sang this last one "On the twelfth day of christmas Hokage gave to me~~~~" "TWELVE SEXY JUTSUS" Naruto cried, then he multiplied into twelve shadow clones and did sexy jutsu. You could see Jiraiya in the back somewhere in between blood loss death and exasperation. "NARUTO!" The three girls cried at the same time, holding out their fists.

BAM.

Naruto was down and Yamato laughed. Yamato was still ringing the little jingling bell. "Eleven unnamed paintings, ten million bugs, nine enraged Tentens, eight bowls of ramen, seven bowls of ramen, six hours of training, 5 dancing Gaaaraas! Four this song sucks, three Make-out series, two fainting Hinatas and a birdbrained Jinchuuuuuuuuuuuriki!" They all finished. Now everyone was in a good mood and Ino, Sakura and Tenten were all giggling at the passed out Naruto. They laid him next to the passed out Hinata. Sai had a true smile on his face as he sipped his cider, and everyone was in the christmas happy spirit. Even scary faced Yamato, and Shino. Kiba had Akamaru in a dog suit and they were playing.

**LIST:**

**1. A Birdbrained jinchuriki!**

**2. Two fainting Hinatas!**

**3. Make-out series!**

**4. This song sucks...**

**5. Dancing Gaaras!**

**6. Hours of training!**

**7. BOWLS OF RAMEN!**

**8. BOWLS OF RAMEN!**

**9. Enraged Tentens!**

**10. Million bugs!**

**11. Unnamed paintings!**

**12. Sexy Jutsus!**

**A BIRDBRAINED JINCHURIKI!**

(IF YOU LIKE IT TELL MEEE~! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


End file.
